


¡Trol en las mazmorras!

by drahuesos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: CoS, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drahuesos/pseuds/drahuesos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque puede que Draco Malfoy no sea tan valiente como aparenta ser y, ¿qué mejor que un trol para demostrarlo? ¿Y si Hermione Granger le acompañara?</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Trol en las mazmorras!

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de JK Rowling y la WB.

Habían decorado el Gran Comedor con una buena cantidad de calabazas que colgaban del techo encantado, de un azul oscuro e intenso aquella noche, y también se podían ver algunos murciélagos que daban la sensación de moverse pero que en realidad no estaban vivos. Como siempre, el color negro predominaba en el salón, con la excepción del gorrito que les habían hecho comprar como parte del uniforme pero que solo les obligaban a ponerse en los banquetes. Únicamente algunos estirados como el prefecto perfecto de Weasley utilizaban el sombrero a diario.

Como de costumbre, la vajilla de oro se encontraba completamente limpia y dispuesta sobre las mesas de madera esperando a ser ocupada por los platos que saldrían de las cocinas, situadas justo bajo el comedor; y el ambiente en las mesas de las cuatro casas era de lo más animado, bastante más de lo que solía serlo. En parte porque la mayoría de los alumnos de primero estaban entusiasmados con la decoración. Pero Draco Malfoy no era la mayoría.

Él estaba acostumbrado a la mansión en la que vivía con sus padres. Las comidas de su casa, a las que si bien acudía mucha menos gente que a las de Hogwarts, no tenían nada que envidiarle a las del colegio en cuanto a calidad y cantidad. Si Draco no comía más en la mansión de sus padres no era porque no pudiera, sino porque no quería. Y el material de las clases de vuelo de la escuela era mucho más malo (estaba bastante más usado y peor conservado) que el que tenía en Wiltshire. Además, no necesitaba las clases, sabía volar desde hacía unos cuantos años. Aprender a “elevarse sobre el suelo y descender”, en palabras de la señora Hooch, le parecía a aquellas alturas tan simple como escribir su nombre con tinta en pergamino.

Sin embargo, otros como Potter, que estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, en el otro extremo del Gran Comedor, parecían no haber visto una escoba en su puñetera vida y se había subido a ella, volado y, aunque le doliera en el alma, superado la primera vez que se había puesto a volar. Otros… como Granger, claramente criada con muggles, carecían de todo talento para la escoba. Bueno, posiblemente sí que supiera barrer, pero para eso ya tenían al elfo de la mansión.

Por suerte para él, sus compañeros de curso se habían criado en unas condiciones bastante parecidas a las suyas. Eran familias de sangre limpia (que además eran viejas conocidas de sus padres), lo cual era complicado de encontrar en la época, ya que la mayoría eran o mestizos o traidores de la sangre. Los que quedaban, por desgracia, sangres sucias.

Así que, en resumen, los Slytherins de primero no resultaban tan impresionados ni se les quedaba cara de tontos al ver las calabazas colgadas del techo, como les pasaba a los de Gryffindor.

Tras un breve discurso que lo único que hizo fue ralentizar la llegada de la comida, las bandejas de oro se llenaron de suculentos platos y se distribuyeron varias jarras con zumo de calabaza en cada mesa. Si, por una casualidad, la bebida se acababa, los elfos enviaban más desde las cocinas.

El banquete discurría animado para todas las casas, y la mesa de Slytherin no era una excepción. Zabini y Nott comentaban la liga de quidditch mientras que Draco intervenía puntualmente en la conversación pero sin participar muy activamente en ella.

—¿Viste lo que le pasó hoy al patoso de Finnigan en Encantamientos? —inquirió el rubio mientras apuraba uno de los huesos de las chuletas de cordero de su plato—. Y la cara de Potter, que estaba a su lado…

Crabbe y Goyle que se encontraban sentados a su lado se rieron al recordar la ennegrecida cara del Gryffindor aquella misma mañana cuando, en vez de levitar la pluma que tenía frente a él, había hecho que esta se chamuscara entera. Flitwick había tenido que darle otra.

—Y luego está Granger, esa insufrible sabelotodo… —comentaba con desprecio Draco—. Consiguió hacer volar la pluma la primera. Los profesores deberían quitarle puntos a Gryffindor solo por parecer un manual de hechizos con piernas —Vincent y Gregory asintieron con la cabeza mientras devoraban sus chuletas de forma parecida a como lo haría un animal.

Las conversaciones siguieron teniendo como tema principal el deporte mágico y algunas críticas contra profesores y alumnos de la casa de Godric. También circulaban rumores sobre una chica que estaba encerrada en el baño.

El ambiente comenzaba a calmarse un poco cuando los diversos postres se materializaron en las mesas, ocupando el lugar en el que habían estado la cena con anterioridad. Las jarras de zumo se sustituyeron por recipientes de agua y el contenido de las copas despareció, dejándolas así completamente limpias.

Draco alargó la mano hacia una bandeja con pastelitos de calabaza, de los que sus amigotes Crabbe y Goyle ya estaban dando cuenta (de hecho acumulaban tres pastelitos en una mano mientras comían otro). Nott y Zabini tenían tarta en el plato.

El pastelito de calabaza del Slytherin estaba casi terminado cuando la voz de Daphne, que acababa de depositar en su plato un tenedor con restos de nata, le hizo separar la vista de una tarta de chocolate que se encontraba justo al lado de Flint, el capitán del equipo de quidditch de la casa.

—Oye, Malfoy, ¿sabes dónde se ha metido Pansy?

Draco miró a su compañera de curso e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Si Greengrass no sabía dónde se había metido Parkinson mal iba la cosa. Compartían dormitorio, ¿no?

—No ha aparecido después de Herbología —afirmó la chica.

Draco iba a contestar a la Slytherin, pero las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y dieron paso a un sudoroso Quirrell, que avanzaba a trompicones por el pasillo que formaban las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

—¡Trol, hay un trol en las mazmorras!

Y la reacción de los estudiantes no se hizo de esperar. Los gritos resonaron en el Gran Comedor y los alumnos se levantaron de las mesas, de hecho varias chicas de Hufflepuff estaban casi al borde de un ataque de histeria. Como el caos reinaba en la sala, Dumbledore se levantó de la mesa de profesores (¿cómo podía mantener la calma cuando había un trol por el castillo?) y pidió a todos quedarse tranquilos. No consiguió aplacar del todo los murmullos pero al menos algunos escucharon sus instrucciones.

Los prefectos de cada casa hicieron formar a los alumnos en fila india y empezaron a salir del Gran Comedor, en dirección a sus Salas Comunes. Si el director había conseguido callar a los estudiantes, su efecto había desaparecido por completo al salir por la puerta.

Draco avanzaba junto a Zabini (las filas se habían deshecho), que se preguntaba en voz algo alta cómo era posible que un trol se hubiera colado en el castillo. Media fila de Slytherin había atravesado ya la puerta por la que pasaba el camino que llevaba a las mazmorras cuando el rubio recordó el comentario que había hecho Daphne sobre Pansy. Y si… Pero no podía ser, la chica no era de las que se tiran toda la tarde en un cuarto de baño. Pero Draco no podía correr riesgos, un trol suelto y una amiga de su casa desaparecida. La combinación no era buena, la verdad. Y curiosear un poco tampoco le haría demasiado daño… Incluso con un trol suelto por el castillo, desde luego que no iba ponerse delante de él para que servirle de cena.

El Slytherin se dirigió hacia Blaise y le murmuró que se verían en la Sala Común, y, a continuación, abandonó la fila que acabó por entrar a las mazmorras de Hogwarts.

 

**OoO**

 

Draco llegó al cuarto de baño de las chicas después de recorrer algunos pasillos del colegio.

El dibujo de la silueta negra de una bruja con falda y sombrero dejaba bastante claro que aquel servicio era destinado al uso del público femenino y que por tanto los chicos no podían entrar. El rubio lo ignoró completamente, empujó la puerta de madera y entró a los aseos.

Avanzó lentamente con la mano derecha metida en el bolsillo de la túnica, donde descansaba su varita, dispuesto a sacarla si se veía obligado a hacerlo. Llegó hasta los lavabos del baño, pero el servicio estaba vacío.

—¿Pansy? —preguntó en voz alta.

Draco no obtuvo respuesta y tenía la intención de marcharse del aseo y volver a la Sala Común cuando observó en el espejo de cristal que tenía delante de él que una de las puertas de los inodoros se estaba abriendo despacio. El Slytherin se apoyó en el borde del lavabo blanco y esperó a ver quién salía del interior del cubículo.

Zapatos de chica, túnica negra de Hogwarts, camisa blanca, corbata roja y dorada, blasón de Gryffindor y un pelo castaño particularmente enmarañado. Ni rastro de la corbata verde y plata, el blasón de Slytherin o el pelo negro que caracterizaban a Parkinson.

—¡¿Granger?! —exclamó el chico, visiblemente sorprendido y hasta algo decepcionado. Se había incorporado de un salto.

—¿Malfoy? —Ella también parecía extrañada de ver al Slytherin allí.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? —inquirió secamente Draco.

—¿Y tú? Esto es un baño de chicas, por si no lo habías visto en la puerta —comentó algo exasperada Hermione.

Por supuesto que sabía que era un servicio femenino, no estaba ciego. Pero había decidido pasar del cartel por completo. Sin embargo, el niño no estaba dispuesto a dejar la conversación ahí, así que contraatacó.

—¿Qué haces aquí _sola_? —preguntó como sin darle importancia—. ¿Dónde se ha metido ese idiota de Weasley que estaba contigo hoy en Encantamientos?

Era evidente que la Gryffindor había estado en el baño varias horas sin compañía alguna. Malfoy la había visto alguna vez con Potter, el pobretón o el cabeza hueca de Longbottom pero no cabía duda de que hasta ellos se cansaban de la insufrible sabelotodo. Siempre entre pergamino, plumas, tinta, libros de texto… Draco se preguntaba con frecuencia si Granger debería haber nacido enciclopedia en vez de nacer mujer.

El Slytherin la miró con superioridad y abrió sus finos labios para dedicarle a la niña una bonita frase que hacía referencia a que no tenía amigos y que se las daba de sabihonda. Para coronar la oración con la guinda del pastel, había pensado agregar un adjetivo que oía usar de vez en cuando a su padre y que daba a entender que sus padres no eran magos. Sin embargo, el rubio no llegó a pronunciar ninguna palabra contra Hermione. Mientras su cerebro había pensado en maquinar alguna frase que hiriera los sentimientos de la chica, sus ojos se habían fijado en los de la Gryffindor. Eran marrones y estaban rojos. Draco continuó el recorrido por la cara y se fijó en que las mejillas de tenían restos de lágrimas y estaban aún húmedas. Había estado llorando un buen rato encerrada en el servicio.

—¿Otra vez llorando, Granger? —comentó en tono burlón—. ¿Ha sido el imbécil de Weasley?

—¿Y qué más da, Malfoy? ¿Por qué no te vas al banquete si tan decepcionado estabas de encontrarme? Porque si has venido a reírte de mí…

El Slytherin recordó entonces que había ido a buscar a Pansy, que seguía desaparecida y que lo había hecho porque el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras había entrado corriendo en el Gran Comedor gritando que había un trol en las mazmorras del castillo.

Iba a salir del cuarto de baño por la misma puerta por la que había entrado, cuando un olor penetrante y concentrado le llegó a su nariz. Le echó la culpa a las cañerías del servicio y continuó avanzando hacia la salida, hasta que se chocó con algo. Era duro como la piedra.

Draco alzó la cabeza y comprobó que acababa de chocarse contra una mole gris de tres metros y medio de alto, con pies achatados y deformes, piernas gruesas y cortas, grandes y largos brazos (uno de ellos sujetaba un garrote), y una cabeza muy pequeña (sobretodo si era comparada con el cuerpo en general): el trol.

Malfoy gritó tan fuerte que Hermione estuvo a punto de taparse sus oídos. Sin embargo estaba más preocupada por la bestia que tenían delante que por un simple chillido. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el trol blandía su bastón y Draco se había escondido en uno de los cubículos.

La Gryffindor retrocedió y chocó contra la pared de la habitación. Justo cuando comenzó a pensar en hechizos que pudieran servirle, el rubio volvió a gritar porque el trol acababa de destrozar uno de los lavabos que había cerca de los servicios. El grifo había salido despedido y aterrizó cerca de los zapatos de la chica y el agua de las cañerías empezó a salir, inundando el suelo del aseo.

Hermione recordó entonces haber leído que los trols no solo se guiaban por la vista, de hecho no veían demasiado bien, sino que también usaban el oído. Así que, sin pensárselo mucho, agarró el grifo que había a sus pies y lo lanzó con tanta fuerza como pudo. Cayó al otro extremo del cuarto de baño.

El truco surtió efecto y el trol dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia donde Granger había tirado el objeto. Eso lo distraería un momento pero no sería lo suficiente como para salir de allí rápidamente, la bestia seguía teniendo la entrada controlada.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —gritó la niña.

—¿Él qué? —La voz del Slytherin sonó más aguda de lo habitual.

—Había pensado en un hechizo.

—¡Eres tú la enciclopedia, no yo!

En tanto, el trol que ya había descubierto que no había ninguna persona en el otro lado de la habitación volvió a dar un garrotazo que esta vez se llevó por delante la parte de arriba de todos los cubículos del baño, incluido el de Draco. Éste no tardó mucho en salir de entre las maderas y en ponerse junto a la estudiante.

—Tenemos que dejarlo fuera de combate —afirmó Malfoy sin mucha decisión.

—¿Se te ocurre cómo? —inquirió Granger mirándole por un instante.

El rubio comenzó a pensar en el método de quitarse de en medio al trol, necesitaban algo muy pesado, tanto como para derrumbar a un bicho de tres metros y medio. Si tuvieran el garrote… Pero a ver quién era el listo que se lo quitaba.

—¡Saca tu varita! —ordenó mientras él hacía lo propio.

—¿Qué pretendes que hagamos? —preguntó la Gryffindor.

—Usar el hechizo de esta mañana y quitarle al trol su bastón.

Ambos apuntaron con sus varitas al garrote del trol, que en ese momento se dirigía directo hacia donde estaban ellos. Los dos podían sentir perfectamente que el desagradable hedor que echaba la bestia iba intensificándose a medida que se iba acercando más y más. Tan solo tenían que hacer lo que les había dicho Flitwick aquella mañana: agitar y golpear.

Agitar y golpear. Agitar y golpear. Agitar y…

—¡ _Wingardium Leviosa_! —gritaron a la vez.

El conjuro surtió efecto porque el trol se quedó completamente descolocado al dar un garrotazo y ver que no tenía ningún arma en su mano, ya que ésta levitaba sobre su enana cabeza. No parecía seguro de lo que hacer a continuación, así que Draco decidió que ya era hora de acabar con la maldita criatura de una vez por todas.

Malfoy bajó su varita y Hermione le secundó. La idea del Slytherin dio resultado, pues cuando el hechizo dejó de funcionar, el bastón se desplomó de lleno bajo la cabeza del trol, dejándolo tirado en el suelo y medio muerto. El garrote se cayó justo al lado cuando rebotó en la cabeza.

—¿Está muerto? —interrogó la niña mirando casi con preocupación a la criatura.

—Ni idea. —Desde luego que había que estar mal de la cabeza para preocuparse de un bicho que había estado a punto de matarte unos minutos antes.

El niño saltó uno de los brazos de la bestia y Granger pasó por el lateral. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta de los baños y salieron de la habitación. Tenían las túnicas negras llenas de polvo y el dobladillo de las mismas empapado.

Nada más salir del aseo, las voces de Potter y Weasley resonaron por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

—¡Hermione!

—Vaya, Granger, parecen que tus amigos te están buscando —comentó Draco ya con su habitual tono de superioridad. Sin embargo le susurró al oído—. Ninguna palabra de lo que ha pasado ahí dentro.

Sin embargo la Gryffindor no respondió y esperó a  que sus dos compañeros de casa llegaran hasta la puerta del servicio.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó alarmado el pelirrojo y la niña asintió—. ¿Qué hace éste aquí? —inquirió cuando se percató de la presencia del rubio.

—¿Qué ha pasado con el trol? —Potter se sumó a la conversación.

—Está dentro del cuarto de baño, inconsciente —respondió Malfoy—. ¿Quieres hacerle compañía, Potter?

Harry le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos pero no respondió a la provocación del Slytherin, demasiado habían incumplido ya las normas al salirse de la fila que les llevaba de vuelta a la Sala Común. Lo que le faltaba ahora era enzarzarse en una pelea con su enemigo. Pero en cambio Ron no respondió tan bien y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre el cuello de Draco.

—Venga, vámonos. No creo que los profesores tarden en llegar —se inmiscuyó Hermione evitando así que se formara una disputa.

Así, el trío de Gryffindors se alejó con rapidez por el pasillo, camino de su Sala Común.

 

**OoO**

Draco regresó a su Sala Común y descubrió que todos seguían allí celebrando el banquete que se había suspendido en el Gran Comedor.

Avanzó entre los alumnos y se dejó caer cerca del sofá verde botella que en el que se encontraba apoyado Zabini.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó el moreno.

—Solo me he salvado de un trol. Y a Granger también —comentó con fastidio mientras alargaba la mano y recogía varios pastelitos de la bandeja que había sobre la mesa de café a los pies del sofá—. ¿Y Pansy?

—Cuando volvimos a la Sala Común vi a Bulstrode y le pregunté por Parkinson. ¿Adivinas qué le ha pasado? —inquirió sonriente Blaise.

—¿Se la ha comido el calamar gigante? —preguntó sin muchas ganas Malfoy.

—No. Después de Herbología se puso mala y está en la enfermería. Así que ya sabes, has estado a punto de servir de comida a un trol junto a tu querida Granger mientras que Parkinson estaba tan tranquila en la enfermería.

El rubio se incorporó y agarró otro pastelito de la bandeja, armó el brazo y estampó el dulce en la cara del moreno, que en aquellos momentos tenía una sonrisa burlona en la cara.


End file.
